Diary of Potato Bag One Shot: Cave Potato
by ukiyox
Summary: This is a one shot based off a wonderful one piece story, Diary of a Potato Bag, that is no longer on ffnet. This one shot is about 3 girls and one cup. Except there's only one girl, and two men, and no cup-but there's a cave!
**_A.N_**

I don't own this story, but I have had this idea of a one shot rolling around my head for sometime now...and I thought I would post it. This one shot is based off a story that used to be on ffnet (Diary of a Potato Bag). I hope you enjoy reading this one shot, and maybe, I might make it a set of drabbles.

/

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Okay, I know I say this a lot- but WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME? I mean, you have to agree with me on this one, because if the universe did not have a thing against me then I would not be stuck in this cave right now with pineapple head and chivalry extraordinaire (i.e. Pennington, nice nick name right?)._

 _Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm stuck in this godforsaken cave, and let me tell you I still don't even know myself how this all happened._

 _All I remember was I was running away from Marco (nothing new here right?) then Pennington started chasing Marco (because he's my self-proclaimed saviour)…and somehow he slipped (typical klutzy Pennington), and he bumped into Marco, creating this odd, slightly ugly, snow ball effect._

 _Said snow ball knocked into me so hard that the next thing I knew; I was in some damp cave with two men staring at me anxiously. Well at least one man, Pennington, you can never be sure what the phoenix is thinking._

 _Anyways, when I came to Pennington wrapped his arms around me, elated with joy. I tried not to gag and looked pleadingly at stupid head bird (oh, I got him good) for help. Said stupid head bird smirked…and get this moved away from us!_

 _I had then proceeded to thank Pennington for his overbearing...protection. I had thanked him several times, in a very loud, exasperated voice, to get him to let go of me. He did, eventually, giving me a very sheepish smile as he did. He had then told me that I was his –_ _ **Kim stopped to write to shudder-**_ _'one and only'. Marco had laughed at that, and had placed an arm behind his yellow hair, never dropping his gaze from the two._

 _Ugh, that wasn't even the end of it, the pineapple stupid head, idiot boy (aka Marco), had asked Pennington how he felt about me. As if I wasn't there, and as if, I hadn't been suffocating in Pennington's grip moments prior?_

 _AND THEN Pennington started quoting some Shakespearean line about my beauty, and my kindness, and my burnt chocolate hair (thanks?). The man did not stop. He went on for a good hour and half, and when it seemed like he was going to stop, it had turned out that he just needed a few minutes to catch his breath, and he started up again._

 _I gave Marco a good, long death glare as Pennington resumed his undying love for me. But to my surprise, Marco looked like he was just in the same amount of pain. Blondie tried several times to ask Pennington to stop, and that he understood his 'ardour for the little ensign', but to no avail. Pennington replied with something like, 'true love can never be stopped, it can only be felt'. Marco replied with 'that made no sense?', but gave up._

 _Six hours have passed. Pennington dropped on the floor 10 minutes ago, and that finally stopped his verbal onslaught. He tired himself out by talking about his love for me. Marco and I were both very confused, slightly relieved (I'm no pessimist-mind you!), but nonetheless confused. Marco propped Pennington's body against the wall opposite to the one he had been sitting against._

 _I'm too exhausted from Pennington's speech, and too annoyed at Marco, to do anything else but write in my diary (I'm so glad I carry my satchel everywhere, or else I don't know what I would do to keep my sanity right now). I was going to brainstorm ways to escape this cave, but my hatred for pineapple head ended up fuelling me to dedicate yet again another page to him._

 _Nonetheless –_ _ **Kim shook her head**_ _\- I will put aside my feelings for Marco, and think of a way out._

"Oi, Girlie, are you writing about me?" Marco called to her from across the cave, bringing her back to reality.

"I have a name" Kim seethed through her teeth, not bringing her eyes to meet his. She focused her eyes on her diary even though her attention was lost from what she was writing.

"Cutie, are you writing about me?" Marco questioned again.

Annoyed, Kim got up, immediately regretting it, as pain ricocheted through her body as soon as she was on her two feet. She pretended that she felt no pain, and shot daggers at him.

"NO, why would I ever write about you?" she retorted.

"Oho, I'm sorry, you probably were writing about your _beloved_ Pennington" pineapple head said, smirking.

Kim saw red. Jabbing an index finger at him, she said

"You KNOW I don't like him, why are you so stupid?"

"They say a strong no is sometimes a strong yes" Blondie retorted, unaffected by her harsh tone.

Kim shrieked a little, and sat back down _._ She picked up her pen, and with great flourish started writing again.

 _Stupid head. Stupid head. Pineapple head. Stupid head. Stupid head. Stupid head._

 _Stupid head._ _Stupid head_ _._

 _UGH why can't I come up with more creative nicknames?_

 _No, no- I just need to ignore him for a little bit and think of a way out of it. I have a vague memory of us falling from the top of the cave-_ _ **Kim stopped writing to look up at the ceiling of the cave-**_ _yep, there's a entrance up there. All. The. Way. Up. There._

 _I'm too tired and hurt, to climb there, let alone carry a very, knocked out Pennington. I guess I'll have to wait here until Garp or Smoker, or someone from the Marines finds us. Or until I feel better, which I think is unlikely. So in other words, we're stuck here for a long time..._

Kim stopped writing, as a thought came to her mind. She looked at Marco, forgetting her annoyance with him for the moment, and asked,

"Why are you still here? You could have easily flown out of here, but yet you're still here?"

"Because Pennington is a very captivating person" Marco joked.

Unfazed, Kim asked again,

"No, really, why are you still here? You obviously can't fight me right now…I mean look at me, I'm a wreck right now" She let out a humourless laugh.

"Girlie, you need to understand that you are cutie, and thus never look like a wreck" he stated honestly.

The corners of Kim's mouth twitched upwards, but she quickly concealed it with a scowl.

"C'mon, no more jokes Marco, just tell me why?" she ventured.

Kim couldn't understand why her heart was beating so quickly, so rapidly, like it wanted to escape her chest.

"Wellll…." Marco said getting up. He started to dust his pants and stated,

"If you want me to leave so badly…I will." He stopped dusting his pants, and with one swift moment jumped to the small entrance, engulfed in wonderful, blue flame.

He looked at her one last time, a long glance, as if he was trying to see if she wanted him to come back.

She did. She couldn't explain why, but in times of distress his azure flames enraptured her so much. She felt safe, and protected by him. But she obviously couldn't tell him that.

So instead, she looked at him evenly. Clear brown eyes stared into coal, black ones.

 _Please don't leave me_ Kim silently prayed.

Marco leaped back down. He grabbed Pennington by his foot, and slowly walked over to Kim, dragging Pennington as he did. He offered her, his free hand, face completely expressionless.

Kim placed her hand in his, and the last thing she remembered was being cradled, by a beautiful, blue flame.

/

 **Ah, It's pretty rushed (but aren't all one shots?). I'm actually quite nervous about posting this because I suck at story development, and descriptions, and all the in between. But I hope it was a fun read for you. : )**

 **-Ukiyox**


End file.
